SasoDei:IITYILYWYS
by VioletKnightly
Summary: Deidara Iwa is finishing his last year of high school in a new town as a whole new person. Will he get a chance to burry and forget his pain from the past or will a very sneaky redhead bring them all out to the open. Some OC's an more chapts to come R


Hello everyone it is me Violet Knightly Some of you may know me from my deviant art( Old: Serina Uchiha New: VioletKnightly)

If not...nice to meet you . this is one of my Sasodei. Fanfic. I love the couple and the chemistry between them

Summery: Somthing awful has happened to Deidara. Now he's living with his aunt and attening his last year of High school at Konaha high. What happens when Deidara meets the school manwhore ? And what happened when that manwhore plans on making Deidara his? Couples include:Sasodei(Main), Kisaita, PeinKon, Zetobi,KakuHida also there are some Oc pairings Gaarax Oc and OcxOc

If I Tell You I Love You, Will You Stay?

A Sasodei Fanfic

Prologe.

"No...please...d-don't go...don't go un!" Deidara Iwa yelled as he shot up in his bed.  
The blondes long locks fell in front of his face as the teen tried to catch his breath. For the fourth morning in a row he had waken up in the same cold sweat, after having that horrible nightmare again.  
It was always the same nighmare and even though he had seen it many of times it always scared Deidara no matter what. With a small yawn Deidara forced himself out of bed and walked over to the only window in his room.  
The room filled with light as Deidara pulled back the baby blue curtians that covered his window. Now more awake then he was moments ago, Deidara grabbed some clothes and walked into his bathroom.

Stripping down from his sweat covered pajamasl, Deidara stepped into the shower as a effert to clean off his sweaty the water off, the blonde stepped out of the shower and this time he wasnt soaking wet from sweat. After he wrapped a towel around his waist Deidara walked over to his bathroom mirror and started to get ready for school. It had been over a month since the nightmares had began, and since he moved to Konaha to live with his Aunt. Looking in the mirror at his reflection, Deidara couldnt belive how much he had changed over the course of one month.  
Since his Aunt was was fairely younge herself she didn't tell Deidara what he could do and what he couldn't do.

His golden blonde hair had gotten so long that it was now down to the middle of his back. His baby blue eyes where still bright and lovely.  
The only thing diffrent was a black ring under each eye caused by lack of sleep. That wasn't the onlything about his apperence that was caused by his lack of sleep.  
HIs body was much more slimer and femanine. Since he barely slept he barley ate causing him to become very skinny. With a small sigh Deidara started to get dressed for school.

His Aunt figured a month without school was a long enough breack to get over such a tragic loss. So today Deidara was goign to start his last year of highschool at a new school, in a new town as a whole new person. Pulling his black t-shirt down over his head, Deidara studied himself in the mirror yet again. Half of his long hair was up in a messy pony tail held in place by a red hair elastic. The rings under his eyes where now darker and around his entire eye. Deidara had been going over them with liquid eye liner so his Aunt wouldn't notice his lack of sleep.  
Did she even care that her nephue was wearing make-up? Of course not. She just went out yesterday and got him a new tube of the stuff and some black nailpolish.

Deiara wasn't a goth, emo or even one of those weird vampire kids. Even though his clothes could sugest otherwise.  
To start off on th top half of hs body the blonde wore a tight black shirt that showed off his body nicely. On the front of it there was a outline of a explosion. Deidara loved the shirt since he was the one to desin it. After high school he planned on going to a Art school, hopefully one very very far away.

The bottom half of his body had some color but not a lot, and that is only f you count a pair of dark grey skinny jeans; a silver studded belt, and a pair of converses wth paint spalttered on them colorful. Deidara walked out of his bathroom and looked at the clock on his wall. ' Only 6:20 un?" He said to himself. He walked over to the small desk located across from his bed. Looking down at the mess in front of him, Deidara began to scan threw the art supples and old recipts untill he found what he was looking for.

Deidara glanced over the directions on how to get to his new school along with his schedual. Both of which his Aunt had given to him on monday when she annonced he was going back to school. Deidara sighed and shoved the two papers into his back pocket, he swung his backpack over his shoulder before walking out the door.

Sasoris P.O.V

The sound of someone moving around in his room woke Sasori out of his nice peaceful sleep. Sasori turned over in his bed and looked at the person who had woken him.  
" Sakura, can you please keep the noise down. Some of us are trying to sleep here." The pink haired girl jumped and looked back at him." Sasori don't scare me like that!"  
Sakura finished buttoning up her shirt and looked around the room."Have you seen my skirt anywhere?" Sasori yawned and nodded. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out a small pink skirt. Sakura smiled and took it from his hands" Thanks." She slipped the skirt on and started gathering the rest of her stuff up." Leaving already?" Sasori asked as he ran a hand threw his messy red hair. Sakura nodded and pulled the strap of her purse up onto her shoulder." ya we do have school toda and i cannot miss another day or my parents will freak."  
Sasor chuckled and leaned into her face." Fine be a good girl and go to school. You wouldn't want to anger mommy and daddy would you?"

Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek." So you gonna come today, it would be really boreing if you didn't" Sasor grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply." So true,fine ill go. Now leave so i can take a shower and get dressed." Sakura nodded blushing as she walked over to the door."See you at school Sasori." She closed the door behnd her leavng Sasor all alone. The red head got up and walked into his bathroom. He really didn't feel like going to school today, but there he was stripping down and going into the shower. After about thirty minutes Sasori came of the bathroom dressed and ready to go.  
Sasori stood there in a darkred shirt that complimented his red hair. He had on a pair of black jeans with a couple of holes in them. Glancing at the clock Sasori reached for his backpack and walked twords the door.

After grabbing his car keys on thee way out, he pressed the red button and watched his car come to life. Jumping into the drivers seat, he tossed his packpack into the empty passengers seat. Putting the keys into the ignition, Sasori started the car up and drove off heading twords the school

End Epiloge


End file.
